Field
The described technology generally relates to display panel modules, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and methods of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed having a reduced weight and volume compared to traditional displays. Examples of these flat panel display technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. OLED displays have advantages over other similar display technologies such as fast response speeds and low power consumption since these displays include OLEDs that emit light due to the recombination of electrons and holes.